Histoires d'enfants
by LeyRx
Summary: [Réécriture] Suite de 10 petites histoires sur les héros d'aventures et les magicals aventurières à l'âge d'enfants J'ai été inspirée par les dessins de @Min0uze.
1. Explications

J'ai décidé de réécrire Ces enfants, que je renomme d'ailleurs Histoires d'enfants (donc ce n'est pas un grand changement, mais je n'aimais pas trop le titre précédent, je préfère comme ça). Je réécris cette histoire parce que je ne l'ai jamais finis alors que j'aurai aimé, et puis parce que mon style a un peu changé et que ça ferait une différence trop marquée.

Je tiens à prévenir à l'avance, il y a quelques changements dans les personnages. Déjà, ils ne sont plus à l'école primaire mais au collège et au lycée, principalement parce que les problèmes qu'ont les personnages (pas tous mais certains) sont trop matures pour des écoliers. Alors, je vais vous donner leurs âges et classes pour que vous puissiez vous les représenter un peu:

-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé: 11 ans/6ème

-Grunlek: 11 ans/6ème

-Shina: 11 ans/6ème

-Grunlette: 12 ans/4ème (a sauté une classe)

-Shinddha: 13 ans/4ème

-Mani: 14 ans/3ème

-Manina: 14ans/3ème

-Théo: 15 ans/3ème (a redoublé)

-Théa: 15 ans/2nde

-Barnabelle: 16ans/2nde (a redoublé)

C'est à peu près la seule chose qui change dans l'histoire, ne vous en faites pas!

Je vous laisse donc à la (re)lecture de cette histoire ainsi qu'à la (re)découverte des dix chapitres qui la composeront.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapitre 1 - Balthazar Octavius Barnabé

Chapitre 1: Balthazar Octavius Barnabé

La rentrée scolaire

Balthazar se réveilla avant le réveil. Il était excité, beaucoup trop pour penser à vérifier l'heure mais il eut le temps de s'habiller avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il se félicita de son timing, bombant le torse devant le miroir pour vérifier sa tenue. Il s'était fait le plus beau possible pour l'occasion, sachant qu'une première impression était importante et ne devait pas être gâchée. Ainsi, il portait sa plus jolie chemise, noire à fines rayures rouges, un pantalon gris à peine trop grand (il grandissait vite alors ses parents avaient pris des vêtements dont il ne serait pas obligé de se débarrasser trop vite) et des petites chaussures noires proprement cirées. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant s'il fallait mieux les attacher ou non avant de se décider de répondre à cette question après un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Il était impatient. Aujourd'hui, en ce mardi 5 septembre, il entamait une nouvelle année scolaire, ainsi que son entrée au collège, en sixième, dans un tout nouveau bâtiment scolaire. Lorsque sa soeur avait fait sa propre arrivée, cinq années auparavant, elle avait paniqué et avait redoublé mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Premièrement, il n'était pas seul dans sa classe, il avait deux précieux amis, Grunlek et Shina, et puis il s'était renseigné autant que possible afin d'être préparé au mieux à toutes les possibilités. Il savait que faire une bonne impression serait difficile, notamment avec le souvenir que sa soeur avait laissée derrière elle à son départ. C'était ce qui l'enthousiasmait le plus, de contrer cette image laissée par son ainée. Ce serait une quête intéressante. Digne de celles que son père effectuait lorsqu'il allait en Bordeciel.

Il était fier de son père, cet homme valeureux qui lui comptait ses aventures en tant que pyrobarbare, affrontant des trolls et autres adversaires pour sauver le monde entier. Balthazar le savait, quand il serait plus grand, il serait comme lui. Il combattrait des ennemis féroces. Mais à sa manière. Et si celle de son père était sa force, la sienne serait son intelligence. Et pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il prouve ses capacités dans les épreuves du commun des mortels. Et tandis qu'il entrait dans la cuisine en affrontant les remarques d'une soeur mal réveillée, il savait que ces épreuves impliquaient cette rentrée scolaire. Ce serait du gâteau. Il avait amadoué ses camarades et professeurs en primaire, il en ferait tout autant durant ses quatre années au collège.

Finalement, il y aurait peut-être un peu plus de challenge que prévu, se dit le jeune homme en passant la grille ouverte avec la centaine d'autres collégiens. Il avait frimé face à Babette, se vantant de pouvoir gérer cette première rentrée seul, principalement parce qu'être accompagné de sa soeur, aussi populaire soit elle, est une chose relativement gênante et handicapante. Seulement, une fois face à la chose, il devait bien avouer que c'était plus difficile qu'imaginé.

Pour commencer, il venait à peine d'entrer dans la cour qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Babette lui avait dit qu'il verrait des panneaux d'affichage sous le préau et qu'il devrait trouver sa salle et la salle devant laquelle il devrait se rendre. C'était un premier problème que d'atteindre ce préau car, malgré sa grande taille, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'atteindre. Qui aurait cru qu'autant d'élèves seraient aussi motivés à l'idée de connaître leur classe? Oh, il n'était pas idiot, ses camarades souhaitaient surtout savoir s'ils se trouveraient en compagnie de leurs amis ou non, mais c'était déjà relativement impressionnant. Avec les technologies actuelles, ne pouvaient-ils pas décider qu'un des membres de leur groupe d'amis irait chercher les informations pour les autres puis les communiquer ensuite par message? Apparemment pas et c'était très agaçant pour être honnête. Dire qu'il n'y avait que les élèves de sixième qui étaient présents pour cette journée...

Une fois arrivé aux panneaux d'affichage, Balthazar comprit qu'il y avait un autre problème qui était le nombre de classe. Les différentes années étaient divisées en 5 classes d'une trentaine d'élèves, ce qui réduisait fortement ses chances d'être avec ses amis et l'inquiéta un peu. À vrai dire, il pourrait gérer d'être seul dans sa classe, il verrait ses amis à la récré, et ne s'en faisait pas trop pour Shina qui avait naturellement cette aura sympathique (elle lui avait promis de lui expliquer un jour, c'était relativement impressionnant et pratique, il devait se l'approprier également) mais le cas de Grunlek était plus compliqué. Son ami était si petit et franchement peu à l'aise avec les inconnus, préférant le confort d'une soirée télé ou d'une promenade avec sa chienne Eden qui était presque aussi grande que lui à une confrontation orale de quelque type que ce soit. Si son ami devait se retrouver seul, il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir. Balthazar se rappelait de l'incident de la CM1, quand il était arrivé en ville avec sa famille et qu'il avait été seulement incapable de se présenter sans faire une crise de panique. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu bras... C'était une trop grosse source de stress inutile pour un être aussi gentil.

Finalement, Balthazar pu trouver sa classe. Il était donc dans la plus petite classe, la sixième E, seulement composée de 28 élèves (ce serait mieux pour la cohésion de groupe de toute façon). En fouillant un peu, il trouva le nom de Grunlek, en bas de la liste, et en fut rassurer. Shina, elle, était en sixième C, la plus grosse classe. Encore une fois, il ne s'en faisait pas pour elle, bien trop rassuré par l'idée que leur ami soit avec l'un d'entre eux. Il décida de s'éloigner des panneaux d'affichage afin de trouver ses amis pour leur donner les informations dont ils auraient besoin. Il finit par trouver Shina... Ou plutôt, il finit par être trouvé par Shina qui lui sauta dessus en un cri. Il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber sous le poids, certes léger, mais brusque sur lui. La jeune fille avait du faire un sacré saut pour l'atteindre au cou aussi facilement mais la gravité la fit retomber avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le lâcher. Balthazar se brisa le dos et la nuque, forcé à suivre son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche à nouveau le sol. Elle commença à sauter autour de lui, excitée autant que lui par cette nouvelle année, probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons mais tout aussi impatiente. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent trouver Grunlek, ce qui les ennuya grandement. Bien qu'il était de petite taille, ils auraient du le trouver facilement, sachant que leur ami les chercherait d'abord. Tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salles respectives, les deux amis durent se rendre à l'évidence: Grunlek n'était pas présent.

La salle de classe était presque trop petite. Les élèves s'étaient entassés en groupes et Bob se rendit compte que sans la présence de Grunlek, il ne connaissait réellement personne. Il ne s'en intéressait pas trop pour le moment, il saurait faire ses preuves au long de l'année. À vrai dire, son principal problème était sa place. Il avait passé tant de temps à chercher son ami qu'il était arrivé parmi les derniers élèves en classe, mais tout de même avant le professeur. Il n'avait donc pas pu obtenir les meilleures places, celles du premier rang, et se retrouvait tout au fond, contre le radiateur. Il détestait se retrouver là. Babette lui avait appris qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas de tout l'hiver et restaient allumés tout le printemps, même si les températures dépassaient largement les degrés nécessaires pour qu'ils soient éteints. En plus, il ne serait pas à côté de Grunlek si la jeune fille à côté de lui s'obstinait à rester pour parler avec ses amies. Il s'en voudrait d'abandonner son compagnon, alors il devait tenter de la convaincre d'aller ailleurs.

Il toussa légèrement pour attirer son attention sans réussir, avant de l'interpeller à plusieurs reprises. Il était sûr qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer et c'était franchement agaçant. Finalement, elle daigna tourner le regard vers lui, l'air méprisant. Assise sur la table, elle le jaugea, attendant la raison pour laquelle il l'avait dérangée. Balthazar se redressa sur sa chaise avant de se mettre debout, la dépassant finalement.

"Excuse-moi mais tu comptes rester à cette place?

-Il semblerait bien. Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, mon ami est un peu timide et je sais qu'il préfèrerait être à côté de moi plutôt que d'un inconnu, donc...

-Non."

Elle l'avait coupé avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses amies dans un mouvement de cheveux gracieux. Balthazar fronça les sourcils en l'interpellant à nouveau. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui en lui jetant un regard agacé, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait encore. Comment ça, _encore_? Il lui avait tout juste adressé la parole.

"J'insiste, en fait. J'aimerais vraiment être à côté de mon ami.

-J'insiste aussi. Et puis, il est où ton "ami"? T'es toute seule, ma pauvre. Si ça te fait chier d'être à côté de moi, va voir ailleurs.

-Alors, pour commencer, je ne suis pas une fille." le haussement de sourcil de son interlocutrice et des amies de celle-ci qui écoutaient avec curiosité le fit légèrement rougir de gêne. "Ensuite, mon ami n'est pas là aujourd'hui pour des raisons médicales mais il viendra ensuite. Il se sentira plus à l'aise s'il est à côté de moi. Donc j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu veuilles bien changer de place.

-Sinon quoi? Si ton pote tombe malade dès le premier jour, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de tes propres soucis. Parce que je vais rester là et que tu ne me feras pas bouger."

Pour justifier ses paroles, l'adolescente s'assit sur sa chaise et lui jeta un regard de défi. Balthazar rougit un peu plus avant de s'asseoir à son tour, le professeur entrant dans la classe. Si ça n'avait pas été pour protéger Grunlek de se retrouver à côté d'une personne aussi peu charmante, il serait allé s'installer à une autre place.

Le professeur, un homme de petite taille et probablement trop proche de la retraite, se présenta à la classe. Il était ainsi le professeur de mathématices. Balthazar se sentit sourire en remarquant que même mentalement, il continuait de faire cette petite faute qui agaçait tant Théo. Généralement, il la gardait pour son ami mais à force, il la faisait aussi pour lui même. Le professeur demanda aux élèves d'écrire leur nom sur une pancarte et de remplir la fiche de présentation qu'il faisait passer. Balthazar ayant déjà préparé sa pancarte (et remerciant mentalement ses amis de l'en avoir informé), se concentra sur la fiche de présentation. Autant il comprenait qu'on lui demande certaines informations (son nom, son âge, ses capacités scolaires), autant il n'en comprenait pas d'autres. Les professeurs n'étaient-ils pas au courant du nombre de frères et sœurs, ou du métier des parents? Et puis, en quoi cela les intéressaient-ils de savoir quelles étaient les ambitions d'avenir des élèves? Ils n'étaient qu'en sixième, ils avaient la vie devant eux pour se décider. Finalement il remplit toutes les informations avec le plus grand sérieux et sa meilleure écriture, prenant cette action comme une bonne première impression. Il fut malgré tout sceptique en voyant que le professeur récupérait les fiches de présentation en faisant des commentaires à voix haute. Tout le monde n'aimait pas étaler sa vie publiquement et il était gênant pour certains d'être présentés par une tierce personne. Lorsqu'il arriva à lui et prit sa feuille, le professeur grinça des dents. Balthazar fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à une remarque, prêt à défendre ses intérêts en cas de besoin.

"Je vois que j'ai encore affaire à un Lennon... J'aurai eu le père, la fille et le fils. Rassurez-moi, jeune homme, il n'y en a pas d'autres après vous?" Balthazar secoua négativement la tête, sur ses gardes. "Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas devenu professeur pour observer une pente descendante intellectuellement parlant."

Le feu aux joues, Balthazar s'apprêta à rétorquer quand le professeur eu un ricanement de mauvaise augure.

"Je n'aime pas les mensonges, jeune homme. Vous m'indiquerez donc la véritable profession de votre père et me changerez cette idée idiote que vous avez concernant votre avenir.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Barbare, pyrobarbare et pyromage ne sont pas des métiers existants, jeune homme. La magie n'existe pas. Et puis, si l'on pouvait se plaindre de l'absence de naturel dans la couleur de cheveux de votre soeur, vous avez hérité du problème de votre père. Une telle tignasse doit vous empêcher de voir correctement. Vous devriez y faire quelque chose, il serait dommage de rater votre année parce que vous ne pouvez pas regarder le tableau."

Balthazar se sentit rougir en récupérant sa feuille tandis qu'une grande partie de ses camarades riaient à la remarque du professeur. Alors qu'il retirait l'élastique de son poignet pour s'attacher les cheveux, il remarqua que sa voisine sortait ses ciseaux de son sac pour les ouvrir et les fermer sous son nez, moqueuse. Il baissa les yeux rapidement, contenant sa colère tandis qu'il rayait la profession de son père et ses ambitions d'avenir, laissant les cases libres avant de rendre la feuille à son professeur qui nota "son manque d'ambition" avec un claquement de langue.

Finalement, Balthazar préférait largement le fait que Grunlek ne soit pas là. Son ami se serait bien trop inquiété dès le premier jour et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour que son ami ne se doute de rien.

Balthazar sortit de la classe rapidement, la tête baissée, suivi par Grunlek qui semblait aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui. Le duo se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment scolaire pour déposer leurs sacs au sol et rejoindre leurs amis au self. Depuis la rentrée, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles Balthazar n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire une bonne impression partout. Certains professeurs voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas aussi compliqué que sa grande soeur et appréciaient sa présence et sa participation en classe. Seulement d'autres professeurs, celui de mathématices et celle de sport, continuaient de mal le voir. Et s'il n'était vraiment pas doué en sport malgré tous ses efforts, il était relativement bon dans l'autre matière, ce qui plaisait moyennement au professeur qui avait cru que Balthazar aurait le niveau de sa soeur. Il avait rit de ces deux professeurs comme il pouvait auprès des autres mais il était réellement ennuyé. De plus, beaucoup de ses camarades de classe le jugeaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vouloir le croire quand il racontait les exploits de son père et ça l'ennuyait. Et lorsqu'il interrogeait ses amis pour en connaître les raisons, aucun ne semblait avoir la réponse. Enfin, Théo semblait mais il se taisait sous les regards des autres, ce qui agaçait énormément Balthazar qui avait l'impression d'être surprotégé.

Assis face à son plateau, il restait silencieux, écoutant Grunlette qui se plaignait des bavardages fréquents avec son petit frère et Manina (qui faisait comme si elle ne bavardait pas en cours). De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'oeil à Shinddha qui croisait son regard et levait les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par la conversation, tandis que Mani lui piquait discrètement des frites. Finalement, Shina se tourna vers Balthazar et le fixa d'un air triste.

"Dans ma classe, ils ne sont pas drôles."

Elle fit taire tout le monde. Elle mangea une frite ou deux pour imposer une certaine tension, avant de relever les yeux vers son grand frère avec une petite moue.

"Il se moque de vous.

-On s'en fout, grogna Théo.

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle...

-C'est rarement fait pour être drôle, tu sais, tenta Shin.

-Ouais sauf que ça fait taire Balthy."

Le concerné baissa de nouveau les yeux en fixant son verre d'eau comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Sauf que tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il parle. Il tenta un sourire d'amadouement, en vain.

"J'ai entendu des filles parler de lui couper les cheveux. Et puis, il a l'ancien professeur de mathématiques de Barnabelle. Et certains garçons le regardent bizarrement.

-Il y en a encore qui croient de Bob est une fille."

Théo toussa brusquement pour se retenir de rire tandis que Balthazar jetait un regard noir à Grunlek qui se fit tout petit, encore plus qu'il ne l'était. C'était quelque chose de suffisamment gênant sans que tout le monde le sache mais visiblement, c'était raté. Il soupira et ignora le sourire amusé du plus vieux.

"De toutes façons, ce n'est pas grand chose. Tout le monde ne peut pas m'aimer, ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais y'a cette fille qui te fait des croche-pattes.

-Que j'esquive avec grâce!

-Dans les escaliers...

-Je fais des sauts de cabri.

-Tu es tombé tout à l'heure. Tu as dévalé sur une dizaine de marches. Je suis épaté que tu ne boites pas."

Balthazar chercha quoi répondre à cette remarque, hésitant entre une bonne blague et une esquive plus délicate. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver, coupé dans ses réflexions par un interrogatoire de la part de Théo sur lui et Grunlek. Il fit d'ailleurs son possible pour donner le moins de réponses. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où ils auraient les informations qu'ils souhaitaient obtenir, chacune des personnes présentes autour de lui tenteraient de régler ce problème sans importance de façon plus ou moins pacifique. Et les connaissant, ce serait marqué de manière définitive sur son dossier scolaire. Il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer mais il était certain que des meurtres seraient en jeu. Ou peut-être qu'il exagérait. Mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien avec des amis comme les miens.

Il tenta une dernière fois d'amadouer ses compagnons quand une main passa devant lui et attrapa son assiette. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant. Un jeune garçon de sa classe l'observait comme si de rien n'était, commençant à manger la cuisse de poulet sous ses yeux. Balthazar sentit les jumeaux se redresser et Théo s'assombrir tandis que les autres faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Le camarade de classe tapota l'épaule de Balthazar avec un sourire.

"Merci ma mignonne. Ce serait bête de prendre du poids, hein?

-Repose mon assiette. J'ai encore faim. Et puis, j'ai un bon métabolisme, je ne prends pas de poids.

-Tu finiras bien par en prendre, comme tout le monde. Alors, prépare-toi dès maintenant."

Théo fut moins diplomate, balançant son poing dans la face du voleur d'assiettes. Et il récupéra ensuite l'assiette comme si de rien n'était pour la reposer dans le plateau de Balthazar avant de relever le garçon par le col et de lui forcer à s'excuser auprès de son ami. Lorsque ce fut fait, il l'envoya valser et retourna s'asseoir en volant l'une des dernières frites de son ami.

Loin d'être naïf, Balthazar comprit que cette histoire allait le suivre et lui causer des problèmes. Il espérait seulement que ça n'irait pas trop loin. Peut-être que ses autres camarades de classe l'embêteraient moins, à présent que Théo était intervenu. Il était relativement impressionnant et grand (plus que lui mais Balthazar ne désespérait pas de le rattraper à un moment donné), ce qui était un avantage considérable face à des élèves de sixième qui étaient déjà trop violents pour leur âge. Quelle personne serait assez folle pour affronter quelqu'un possédant la masse musculaire de son ami.

Assis face au principal, Balthazar se dit qu'il avait peut-être surestimé l'esprit de conservation de ses camarades de classe finalement. Une poche de glace sur sa tempe, il n'osait pas fixer le garçon à côté de lui qui était dans un aussi mauvais état. Pour être honnête, si on avait lui avait dit qu'il se battrait contre quelqu'un deux semaines après la rentrée scolaire, il aurait demandé le jour et serait resté au lit ce jour-là, prétextant n'importe quelle maladie pour ne pas avoir à se battre. Il n'aimait pas en venir aux mains et avait fait tout son possible après l'intervention de Théo au self pour limiter les dégâts dans sa classe. Et ça avait fonctionné car durant deux jours entiers, il avait eu la paix. Une paix très agréable. Puis un garçon était venu le voir et l'avait insulté. Balthazar n'aurait probablement rien fait si ça n'avait concerné que lui mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au départ, son bourreau l'avait traité d'homosexuel, ce qui n'était en soit pas une insulte mais une orientation sexuelle avait-il répondu calmement en argumentant. Il n'était pas vraiment curieux de savoir comment ce garçon en était venu à une telle conclusion, sûrement à cause d'une mauvaise éducation qui lui avait fait croire qu'aimer les gens du même sexe que soi était une chose négative, alors il l'avait laissé continuer, l'ignorant pour aider Grunlek qui n'arrivait pas à traduire correctement une phrase d'anglais. Puis il avait intercepté une insulte dirigée vers son ami. Et autant Balthazar n'en avait pas grand chose à faire d'être insulter, autant il n'appréciait clairement pas que ses amis subissent des agressions qui ne leur seraient pas destinées si elles n'étaient pas lancées pour lui faire du mal. Après, les choses étaient un peu floues. Il avait retrouvé sa conscience en se prenant un coup de poing bien placé.

Vu comment étaient parties les choses, Balthazar allait devoir s'excuser. Il n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Il avait plutôt envie de réclamer des excuses, surtout pour Grunlek qui n'avait pas demandé à être impliqué dans l'affaire. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il avait eu tort de frapper, et d'autant plus de donner le premier coup, mais il assumait ce qu'il avait fait. Personne n'avait rien dit quand il avait été la victime, alors il n'y avait rien à dire à présent non plus.

Visiblement, le principal ne pensait pas de la même manière, attendant les parents pour régler cette affaire qui lui semblait toute vue. Il marmonnait des choses dans sa barbe, dont le nom de Babette, en regardant son ordinateur. Le père de Balthazar fut le premier arrivé, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus professionnel possible, ce qui serait compliqué dans ses vêtements de civil. Il s'assit à côté de son fils, inspectant son état d'un air inquiet. Ensuite, la mère de l'autre garçon entra, ayant tout de suite un aspect beaucoup plus professionnel dans son costume cintré. Balthazar se sentit rougir de honte et s'en voulu aussitôt. Il n'avait _jamais_ eu honte de son père avant et ne comprenait pas qu'il commence à présent. La mère jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux dans leur direction et sa honte se changea en colère. Il n'appréciait déjà pas cette femme.

Le principal énonça les faits comme il les avait reçus: Balthazar avait frappé son camarade qui avait ensuite riposté en légitime défense. Il se tourna vers les enfants et leurs demanda s'ils confirmaient cette version des faits. L'autre garçon acquiesça aussitôt mais Balthazar resta silencieux, observant le principal longuement. Finalement, il énonça sa propre version des faits, précisant la nature des insultes à son égard et à celle de Grunlek. Il évoqua également les incidents précédents, mettant sous silence l'intervention de Théo qu'il refusait de dénoncer. Le principal resta sceptique face à ses aveux et Balthazar pouvait presque comprendre. Il arrivait derrière sa soeur et son père qui avaient causé plusieurs problèmes lors de leurs propres séjours au sein de l'établissement alors il était probablement logique qu'on ne lui fasse pas entièrement confiance. Malgré tout, ça l'ennuyait qu'on ne souhaite pas le croire.

"Je pense que Balthazar devrait s'excuser auprès de son camarades. Ce serait la façon la plus facile de régler cette affaire. On pourrait même ne pas avoir à noter cette affaire dans les dossiers scolaires.

-Si on écoute la version de mon fils, ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé. Et visiblement, cette histoire a démarré dès le premier jour. Balthazar ne m'a rien dit mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il devrait l'être. Il ne deviendrait violent que si le bien-être des gens qu'il aime est remis en question. Et même là, il essaierait d'abord de faire s'excuser son adversaire par un moyen non-violent. Il n'aime pas se battre.

-Je vous demande pardon! Mon fils est blessé!

-Le mien aussi. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne doit pas s'excuser. Je dis qu'il doit recevoir des excuses à son tour. Il est impensable qu'il ne puisse pas avoir une année scolaire comme celle des autres."

La mère chercha à rétorquer mais le principal intervint, empêchant une dispute qu'il sentait imminente. Il força les deux élèves à s'excuser l'un l'autre puis fit partir la mère et son fils. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Balthazar et son père avec un soupir.

"Il y a un autre problème. Votre fils s'entête à raconter à tout le monde que vous êtes un pyrobarbare. Et qu'il veut être comme vous plus tard.

-Mais c'est le cas! Et puis, je préfèrerais être pyromage...

-Voilà le problème. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a ces idées en têtes et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que votre fils ne pourra pas avancer dans la vie avec de telles idées."

Balthazar allait de nouveau rétorquer quand son père posa sa main sur ses épaules en acquiesçant, l'air ennuyé. Ensuite, le principal les fit sortir du bureau.

Balthazar retourna ensuite en classe pour le reste des cours, restant cependant à l'écart de ses camarades de classe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentré, sentant les regards des autres sur lui jusqu'au moment où il quitta l'établissement.

Balthazar eut à peine le temps de se réfugier dans sa chambre que les pas de son père se firent entendre. Il soupira et alla s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau, attendant. Son père entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Balthazar regardant son père qui regardait les dessins sur les murs contant ses aventures sur les terres de Bordeciel. Il inspira longuement avant de se tourner vers son fils.

"Tu penses que je suis un barbare.

-Evidemment, c'est ce que tu m'as raconté. Je te crois.

-Balthy, tu sais que ce sont des histoires, n'est-ce pas? Je te racontais ça pour que tu t'endormes le soir. Je pensais que tu avais conscience que ce ne sont que des histoires.

-Tout est faux?

-Mes histoires sont sorties tout droit de mes aventures dans des jeux vidéo, Balthy. Tu m'as bien vu jouer pourtant, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais...

-C'est comme pour les histoires de Mahyar. Le cratère n'est pas réel non plus.

-Je ne pourrais pas devenir un pyromage?

-Non, ce n'est pas malheureusement pas possible. Ce ne sont que des contes. Je suis désolé, Balthy.

-C'est pas grave...

-Non, c'est quand même grave. J'aurai du être plus honnête avec toi dès le début. J'ai joué avec ton imagination, ça ne se fait pas. J'espère simplement que maintenant tu comprends."

Balthazar hocha la tête en silence, un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des aveux de son père. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir tort à ce point. C'était triste de prendre conscience que ce en quoi il croyait était faux. Plus que lorsqu'il avait apprit que le père noël n'existait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père. C'était lui qui s'était mis ces idées en tête et qui n'avait pas cherché à voir les choses normalement.

"Mais c'est quoi ton métier, si ce n'est pas pyrobarbare?

-C'est une excellente question que tu me poses là! Et la bonne réponse est que, officiellement, je ne travaille pas... Tu sais, je tourne des vidéos dans mon bureau. Ça rapporte un peu d'argent.

-C'est bien? Tu aimes ce que tu fais?

-J'aime énormément ce que je fais, ouais! C'est un peu compliqué parfois, car je dois tenir un rôle devant mes fans, tourner presque tous les jours, je ne gagne pas toujours beaucoup d'argent mais c'est ce que je veux faire. Dans un métier pareil, il faut beaucoup d'imagination.

-Mahyar dit que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

-Je le dis aussi. Mais il a raison. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. Donc je peux comprendre que tu aies préféré t'imaginer que je sois un barbare plutôt que ce que je suis vraiment.

-J'aime bien imaginer que tu fais un boulot génial qui implique beaucoup d'imagination."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que son père se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant quelques secondes avant de se détacher de lui et de quitter la chambre, soufflant un remerciement.

Balthazar resta silencieux un long moment sans savoir ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Il espérait sincèrement que les moqueries qu'il subissait finiraient par cesser. Même s'il ne faisait presque plus attention aux remarques, il ne souhaitait pas passer une année entière ainsi. Déjà parce qu'il n'oserait jamais affronter le pire des adversaires dans sa classe: Grunlek, avec son regard triste. Ensuite parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas attirer plus de problèmes à ses amis, tout d'abord Théo et les jumeaux qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à intervenir, pour son plus grand désarroi. Il allait mettre un long moment à les convaincre de ne s'attaquer à personne (voire à éviter un meurtre).

Il n'avait que onze ans, il n'était pas préparé à subir autant de stress.

Balthazar lança le dé, le souffle coupé dans l'attente. Un cri de déception lui échappa lorsqu'il vit rouler sur un trop gros nombre. Grunlek pouffa gentiment avant de tendre la main vers lui pour tapoter son épaule pour montrer son soutien. Il soupira et recula, admettant sa défaite. Il regarda ses amis finir leur combat en essayant de ne pas trop parler, même pour aider. Il savait que ça énervait sensiblement Théo. Grunlek se débrouillait bien, son personnage était relativement chanceux et esquivait les problèmes trop facilement. Shin avait plus de problèmes à faire survivre son personnage et celui de Théo était pratiquement mort également.

Il attrapa un bonbon qu'il déballa en observant la facilité avec laquelle Mani se débarrassait de leurs personnages, tout ça en souriant. Il tourna ensuite son regard tout autour de lui, perdant son regard sur les nombreuses figurines posées sur les étagères, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait. Rapidement, Théo recula en soufflant brusquement, faisant comprendre que son personnage venait également d'être mis hors d'état de nuire. Mani autorisa un point stratégique à Shin et Grunlek, sachant qu'il avait probablement déjà gagné. Il en profita pour se glisser vers Balthazar avec un sourire.

"Ils n'ont aucune chance. Ma stratégie est parfaite, j'ai prévu toutes les possibilités. C'est trop facile. Même si le personnage de Grunlek s'en sort bien, il ne va pas pouvoir résister longtemps après que j'ai tué celui de Shin.

-Tu n'as aucun regret à faire ça?"

Le regard que son ami lui jeta fut sans équivoque. Il ne regrettait rien du tout. C'était presque amusant lorsqu'on y pensait, de voir ce regard sur son ami. C'était toujours mieux que de le voir ainsi face à une situation réelle. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir.

Mani lui sourit doucement, posant sa main sur son épaule et se penchant vers lui.

"Le problème est réglé.

-Quel problème?

-Personne ne va t'embêter. On a réglé le problème. Personne ne te fera plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

-Le nécessaire."

Balthazar n'était pas sûr de vouloir se contenter de cette réponse mais il n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir tout savoir. Surtout étant donné qu'il sentait le regard de Théo sur lui ainsi qu'une tension de la part de Shin. C'était très peu rassurant. Et Grunlek semblait également dans le coup.

Visiblement, il semblait que Mani attendait une réponse de sa part.

"Merci? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué pour vous d'avoir fait... Je ne sais même pas ce que vous avez fait.

-Pas grand chose de bien intéressant. On protège juste nos bébés.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé...

-Non, mais tu es notre bébé. Et on doit donc te protéger. C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent."

Mani le laissa ensuite dans son coin pour reprendre la partie, faisant comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Balthazar resta en retrait, réfléchissant aux évènements à venir. Ce serait bien plus simple pour lui si les choses étaient réglées. Il espérait seulement que ce serait aussi facile pour ses amis aussi.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mani

Voici la réécriture du second chapitre, sur Mani cette fois! J'espère que vous apprécierez la façon dont je l'ai réécrit!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Mani

Halloween

Mani attrapa le couteau devant lui et fit briller la lame sous la lumière avant de le tendre vers sa cible avec un sourire sadique. Il allait s'attaquer à sa victime quand son père attrapa son poignet pour le retenir. Il replaça l'instrument correctement dans les mains de son fils et rapprocha la cible pour qu'il puisse mieux l'atteindre. Mani ouvrit la citrouille avec le plus de concentration possible. Il regarda son père vider ensuite le légume au-dessus de la casserole, patientant sur son siège. Il tendit ensuite les mains vers la carcasse de la citrouille, la réclamant pour y découper un visage. Son père refusa, expliquant qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour décorer la maison, particulièrement si c'était pour se retrouver avec des légumes qui se trouveraient pourris avant le bon jour. Mani fit la moue un petit moment mais finit par céder, allant jeter la carcasse sous le sourire amusé de son père.

"Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour fêter Halloween?

-Personne n'est trop grand pour s'amuser un peu. Et puis, Halloween est l'occasion idéale pour récolter des bonbons. On n'en a jamais assez en dehors de cette nuit. Et c'est le meilleur moment pour porter des costumes.

-Tu penses au concours de costumes? Vous avez passé l'âge, ta soeur et toi, pour faire ce genre de choses... Vous ne pouvez plus participer.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de porter des costumes assortis à Nina.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a demandé beaucoup trop de fois d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

-Je continuerai tant qu'elle ne me surprend pas.

-Je vois ça... Mais je pense que tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'assortir à toi. Manina fête Halloween avec les filles seulement, cette année."

Mani fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, ignorant ce que son père venait de dire avant de quitter la cuisine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de sa soeur et resta immobile une seconde, observant la porte détachée, au sol. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ceci mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à se rappeler. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était de se rassurer par rapport à cette histoire. Sa soeur était assise sur son lit, une bande-dessinée en mains. En l'entendant entrer, elle leva un instant le regard de sa lecture, juste assez pour le voir s'installer sur le gros pouf violet et attraper le rubik cube pour le résoudre. C'était le signal qu'ils avaient instauré pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'une conversation devait avoir lieu. Elle referma sa bande-dessinée et se laissa glisser sur le bord du lit, penchée vers lui.

Mani ne quitta d'abord pas son activité du regard, commençant à sortir quelques banalités, avant de lever le regard vers elle.

"Tu fêtes Halloween comment cette année? Quel déguisement vas-tu porter? On va s'assortir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Cette année, je sors avec les filles. On va se déguiser en personnages de jeux vidéo. Je pensais me costumer en Waluigi.

-Tu peux sortir avec les filles tous les jours. Ton costume n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cependant.

-Je veux sortir avec elles pour Halloween. Ce sera cool. On ne peut pas tout faire ensemble, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Sauf qu'on a toujours fêté Halloween ensemble.

-Et on faisait tout ensemble jusqu'à il y a deux ans. On a besoin de connaître d'autres personnes que juste nous deux.

-On se débrouillait bien avant... On ne sait même pas s'ils nous font vraiment confiance.

-C'est pour ça que tu as menacé des sixièmes pour aider Balthazar. Ne cherches pas d'autres excuses auxquelles tu ne crois pas."

Mani fronça les sourcils en ne répondant pas, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi sa soeur parlait.

"Si tu craignais vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en nous, il n'y aurait pas ce truc avec Shin.

-C'est pour m'intégrer plus facilement.

-Il adorera savoir ça. Le connaissant, il sera sûrement compréhensif." Ils gardèrent le silence un moment avant que Manina ne se penche un peu plus vers son frère. "Tu sais que tu as le droit de voir d'autres personnes que moi sans te sentir coupable, n'est-ce pas?

-Ne te sers pas de ça pour ne pas fêter Halloween avec moi, traitresse."

Mani regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard de sa soeur s'assombrir tandis qu'elle se redressait, le surplombant. Elle se leva, attrapa son frère par les épaules pour le mettre sur pieds également et le poussa vers la sortie de la chambre. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle prit le ton le plus mauvais qu'elle pu prendre pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

"Si, justement. Je me sers de ton anti-sociabilité pour t'ordonner de changer d'agissements. Tu vas traîner beaucoup plus avec tes amis et me laisser avec les miennes. Je ne fais pas ça par traitrise. Je fais ça pour ton bien. C'est mon job en tant qu'ainée et tu n'as même pas intérêt à le remettre en cause. Fais quoi que ce soit pour me gâcher Halloween et je gâcherai ta vie. En commençant par dire à Shin pourquoi tu es aussi proche de lui, que ce soit la vraie raison ou non."

Mani rougit de frustration sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il tourna le dos à sa soeur et partit aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se glissa jusqu'à sa peluche en forme d'araignée. La trahison de sa soeur le dérangeait énormément, lui qui croyait pouvoir compter sur elle en toutes circonstances. Il avait même dit des choses qu'il ne pensait absolument pas, comme le fait qu'il se soit rapproché de Shinddha uniquement par intérêt. Il appréciait sincèrement son ami bien qu'il doute que celui-ci l'apprécie tout autant. Seulement, il n'avouerait jamais ses doutes au sujet de Shinddha, il ne tenait pas à tout gâcher pour rien. Sauf que maintenant que sa soeur avait ce mensonge comme pression sur lui, il ne pouvait pas insister pour fêter Halloween avec elle comme chaque année. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait grand chose en plus, juste de passer toutes les fêtes avec lui.

Sa soeur lui avait déjà demandé s'il agissait ainsi avec elle parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre mais il avait toujours réfuté. C'était idiot de penser ça. _Pourquoi aurait-il peur de perdre quelqu'un?_

À ces pensées, Mani se renfrogna, plongé dans de mauvais souvenirs qu'il préférait éviter. Sa soeur voulait qu'il aille s'amuser ailleurs? Soit. Il aurait la meilleure soirée de sa vie et Manina s'en mordrait les doigts.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse convaincre tous les garçons à se joindre à lui et à choisir son plan. Grunlek et Balthazar ne pouvaient pas rester dehors trop longtemps, étant trop jeunes, et Théo ne voulait pas venir déguisé, se plaignant d'être trop vieux "pour ces conneries". Quant à Shinddha, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Mani, se doutant, avec raison, qu'il serait entraîné dans des soucis qu'ils ne pourraient pas régler. Il devait donc trouver quelque chose qui convienne à tout le monde. Si Grunlek et Balthazar ne pouvaient pas être dehors après 22 heures, il suffisait de trouver les meilleures maisons pleines de bonbons. Il faisait déjà un plan des maisons étant les domiciles de familles suffisamment aisées pour avoir beaucoup de sucreries. Si Théo ne voulait pas de costume parce qu'il se trouvait trop vieux, il fallait lui trouver un costume mature qui lui donnerait envie. Il s'était déjà renseigné à ce sujet, sachant sur quels points appuyer pour le pousser à se costumer. Ainsi il viendrait, serait le surveillant et il n'y aurait pas d'adultes avec eux. Si Shin ne voulait pas passer du temps seul avec lui eh bien, aussi tentante que l'idée d'abandonner les autres à un moment soit, il n'aurait qu'à s'assurer de ne s'attirer aucun problème et de garder tout le monde ensemble. Ce serait difficile (ils avaient déjà perdu Grunlek l'an dernier à cause de sa petite taille), mais il y arrivait. Cette année, il connaissait mieux la ville, il pourrait éviter les coins dangereux. Pour son costume, il avait longuement réfléchi sans vraiment trouver. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude des costumes de jumeaux et n'avait jamais émis l'hypothèse de se retrouver sans sa soeur, alors il devrait demander des conseils à ses amis. Il aurait bien demandé à Grunlette ou Barnabelle, qui étaient de bons conseils, mais comme elles passaient la soirée avec Manina, il refusait de leur adresser la parole. La plus jeune le laissait faire, compréhensive, mais Babette l'avait mal prit, croyant l'avoir froissé sans s'en rendre compte, et cherchait d'autant plus à lui parler pour se faire pardonner des torts qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Tant pis pour elle, il la ferait poireauter jusqu'au premier novembre, pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il était injuste de le séparer de sa soeur ainsi sans le préparer à ce crime horrible. Lui, il n'aurait jamais fait l'affront de lui voler son petit frère. En même temps, il aurait été dangereux de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer d'un peu trop près Balthazar en la présence de sa soeur. Si elle avait été mise au courant du harcèlement de son frère durant le mois dernier, l'affaire se serait réglée bien plus vite... et bien plus violement. En ce sens, il admirait l'aînée du groupe qui, malgré les soucis personnels qu'elle traversait sans en parler à qui que ce soit, gardait la tête haute et le sourire fier. Mais pour l'instant il n'était concentré que sur la trahison subite et ne réfléchissait pas à tout cela.

À présent, les cinq garçons étaient réunis chez Mani, dans sa chambre, et Mani montrait fièrement la carte de la ville qu'il avait récupérée pour leur indiquer quelles étaient les meilleures maisons selon ses pronostics. Il avait ainsi tracé un trajet partant de la maison de Grunlek et qui passait dans presque la moitié de la ville et entouré les meilleures maisons. Fier de sa trouvaille, il se redressa et posa les poings sur les hanches, attendant les applaudissements de ses amis... qui ne vinrent pas.

"C'est ça que tu fais quand tu as du temps libre?" s'inquiéta Shinddha en pointant la carte. "C'est un peu flippant.

-C'est surtout impossible. On va partir à 19 heures 40, Mani. Ce n'est pas en deux heures qu'on va pouvoir traverser la moitié de la ville. C'est immense et on est cinq quand même. On va se retrouvé séparés les uns des autres, c'est obligé. Grunlek va se retrouver mêlé à un groupe de petits et je ne cours pas assez vite.

-Enfin, Balthazar! Je ne te parle pas de courir mais de marche rapide! Et on a deux heures et vingt minutes! Si on part à la bonne heure, on a largement le temps! J'ai pris en compte la vitesse de chacun.

-C'est encore plus flippant Mani.

-Et quel adulte tu vas faire courir?" Mani tenta de répéter que c'était de la marche rapide et non de la course mais Théo le coupa. "Parce que je te rappelle quand même que je viens pas avec vous. Tu vas vouloir que je me costume et ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis plus un gosse.

-Merci pour nous..." grogna Shinddha.

-Ne t'en fais pas Théo, j'ai fais une liste de costumes qu'un grand gaillard comme toi pourra porter sans honte!

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas..."

Cependant, il accepta quand même la feuille que lui tendait Mani, par automatisme. Mani, d'ailleurs, était surexcité. Ses propositions étaient excellentes et il ne manquait que l'aval de Grunlek pour qu'il puisse tous se les mettre dans la poche. Il se tourna justement vers le cadet et perdit son sourire en croisant le grand oeil triste de Grunlek. _Merde._ Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore? Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas son plan, si? Il était si fier, ça le vexerait si son idée crevait dans l'oeuf à cause du gentil du groupe.

"Mani, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Si, il osait. Mani lui jeta un regard perdu, attendant ses explications pour le juger.

"Le but d'Halloween est de s'amuser... On ne va pas s'amuser là. On va juste parcourir la ville rapidement et finir par courir parce qu'on aura prit du retard à un moment.

-Le but d'Halloween est d'avoir le maximum de bonbons... C'est comme ça qu'on s'amuse.

-Non, tu te trompes. On devrait faire un trajet plus petit et prendre notre temps. On aurait moins de bonbons mais pas de problèmes.

-Quel genre de problème crois-tu qu'on pourrait avoir? J'ai pensé à tout, Grunlek. À tout! On aura pleins de bonbons et on ne passera par aucun coin à problèmes!

-Pourtant, il y a un gros problème. On ne va pas s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?"

Mani voyait rouge. Comment est-ce que le nain pouvait voir un problème alors qu'il avait prit en compte toutes les aléatoires possibles? Il avait même envisagé que Grunlek souffre à cause de son bras. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, ça ne faisait aucun sens.

"On ne va pas s'amuser parce que rien qu'en écoutant le plan on n'est pas emballés. Regarde, on a tout de suite vu les problèmes dans ton idée, Mani.

-Mais...

-Notre but n'est pas de te faire du mal, mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Encore moins juste pour avoir moins de bonbons que les filles.

-Quoi?

-On n'est pas bêtes, on t'a vu venir." intervint Balthazar. "Tu es en colère contre ta soeur et tu veux lui prouver que tu passes de super fêtes sans elles. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Ta colère va juste tout gâcher. Tu as de bonnes idées, certes. Mais tu ne peux pas tout décider au détail près. On s'amuse plus avec quelques imprévus."

Mani baissa les yeux, les joues rouges de gêne. Balthazar tapota gentiment son épaule avant de s'écarter un instant pour attraper un stylo rouge. Face au regard curieux de ses amis, il se justifia en traçant un cercle imparfait sur une zone de quelques rues autour de la maison de Grunlek.

"On devrait se contenter de se promener seulement là. On n'a pas besoin de passer toute la soirée dehors. Avec Grunlek, on a acheté des films qui ont l'air cool, on pourra les regarder dans sa chambre en mangeant nos bonbons une fois le tour fait. Vu qu'on va tous dormir chez lui, autant en profiter pour voir un maximum de films.

-Je vais avoir du sucre dans mon lit..." fut la seule plainte de l'intéressé qui en réalité souriait.

-Vous avez des goûts de merde en films." grogna Théo qui ne semblait pas vraiment agacé. "Va falloir que je ramène des bons trucs pour rehausser le niveau.

-Seulement si tu te costumes alors. C'est important pour Mani."

Théo leva les yeux à la remarque de Shinddha mais tous savaient qu'il serait déguisé. Comme un sac sûrement, mais il le ferait. Mani tourna la tête rapidement vers Grunlek, les sourcils froncés. Comme s'il savait qu'elle était la question qui lui brûlait sur les lèvres, le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire éclatant en se redressant, imitant la pose qu'il avait prit un peu plus tôt.

"Quand à l'imprévu, je tiens à rappeler que ce sera ma mère qui cuisinera. Et qu'on ne sait pas où dormiront les filles. Aussi, on pourrait tomber sur un groupe d'enfants ennemis qu'il faudra esquiver sans conflit. Ce sont des choses impossibles à prévoir à la perfection, je me trompe?"

Mani hocha la tête, peu sûr en réalité. Il craignait que la soirée ne se passe pas comme il fallait. Le moindre petit souci gâcherait tout. Au moins, avec son plan il n'y aurait pas de soucis. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non quand ses amis semblaient aussi motivés par un plan aussi bancal. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'une de leurs parties de jeu de rôle et que l'un d'entre eux allaient faire un échec critique. Et ils étaient dans la vraie vie là, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant parce que leurs choix seraient définitifs. Balthazar lui jeta un regard appuyé, les sourcils froncés. Mani sut qu'il s'inquiétait de son comportement envers les filles et envers lui-même mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien comprit, lui renvoyant un sourire éclatant, faisant lever les yeux de l'autre au ciel dans un soupir. Ce fut Shinddha qui amena à son autre problème.

"Et pour les costumes? Qui se déguise en quoi?

-Je vais remettre mon costume de barbare!" lança Balthazar d'une voix chantante.

-Déguise-toi plutôt en princesse Disney. Il doit bien avoir ça dans les placards de Babette."

Le brun rougit de colère en se retenant de sortir une insulte bien sentie, sachant que Théo allait rétorquer bien plus violement encore. Il croisa les bras et bouda, ne répondant plus aux provocations de son adversaire qui laissa bien vite tomber, se promettant qu'un jour il répondrait, quand il serait moins sensible et vulnérable aux regards ennuyés de l'aîné et qu'il ne passerait plus pour un bébé.

"On devrait se déguiser en super héros." commenta Shinddha.

-C'est intéressant mais lesquels?"

Théo et Shinddha se mirent à vanter leurs équipes de super héros préférées, se disputant avec véhémence pour un conflit qui ne prendrait de toute façon jamais vraiment fin. Les autres garçons les laissèrent se disputer encore un peu avant que Grunlek hausse un peu le ton pour les calmer. Malgré tout, ça ne décida pas les costumes qui seraient portés. Mani tenta quelques propositions mais Shinddha intervint pour le recadrer et l'empêcher de trop s'emballer. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord pour se cacher leurs idées jusqu'au jour J. Et tant pis s'ils avaient des costumes identiques, ce n'était pas important, bien malgré les avis de Mani qui tentait de les convaincre d'y réfléchir amplement, craignant une dispute dans le cas de costumes identiques (ce qui avaient de grandes chances d'arriver mais les autres ne semblaient pas s'en soucier). Il fut d'ailleurs extrêmement frustré car, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'eut aucun moyen de leur faire cracher le morceau malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il se retrouva ainsi à devoir trouver un déguisement sans savoir s'il créerait une dispute ou non. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses iraient bien.

Mani observa son déguisement, un peu déçu, les yeux rivés sur sa copie dans le miroir. Le déguisement n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais il ne voyait presque plus rien lorsqu'il mettait le masque. C'était relativement dommage mais il ne pouvait plus le changer. C'était déjà Halloween, alors il allait devoir faire avec. Il espérait sincèrement que la soirée ne serait pas trop mal malgré tout. S'il se débrouillait pas trop mal, il réussirait à être un bon Spiderman devant les autres, à bien jouer la comédie et n'aurait à porter ce masque que durant la chasse aux bonbons. Ou du moins, si ses amis s'en rendaient compte, il espérait qu'ils ne diraient rien. Il entendit les pas de sa soeur avant de l'apercevoir au travers du miroir, par-dessus son épaule. Il lui adressa à peine un regard (juste pour noter son déguisement de Waluigi) avant d'attraper son sac-à-dos et de quitter sa chambre, tandis qu'elle le suivait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il soit le premier à parler. Il ne lui donna pas cette joie, se réfugiant près de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Les yeux de Manina rivés sur lui, alors qu'elle se tenait assise sur l'un des canapés, étaient agaçant plus que dérangeant. Avec le temps, il avait prit l'habitude d'être épié ainsi, sa soeur faisant toujours ça pour faire parler les gens. Ça fonctionnait sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes mais plus à présent. Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre l'arrivée des garçons. Normalement, il n'y avait que lui à chercher avant de rejoindre Grunlek donc il n'aurait pas trop de mal à voir arriver les autres, notamment Théo par sa grande taille.

Manina se leva silencieusement et s'approcha de lui pour l'épier de plus près. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et attrapa le masque qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Tu ne vois rien au travers, n'est-ce pas?"

Il resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

"Ose dire que je n'aurais pas du te forcer."

Il se demandait quel pouvait bien être le costume de Shinddha. Probablement quelque chose de pas très extravagant, le connaissant.

"J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée. Tu en as le droit, tu sais. Même si je ne suis pas avec toi."

Théo aurait peut-être fait l'effort de mettre un bandeau de pirate. Il l'avait déjà mis l'an dernier mais Mani ne se plaindrait pas, il l'avait promis.

"De toutes façons, tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement. On vit sous le même toit."

Balthazar aurait peut-être revêtu son déguisement de barbare. Ou alors, il aurait récupéré une des robes de sa soeur, sachant parfaitement que ça perturberait Théo qu'il l'ait écouté. Mais il y avait peu de chances. Ça aurait pu être marrant cependant.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ta tronche comme ça. En plus, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien contre moi. Je te ferais parler un de ces quatre. Mieux vaut maintenant que jamais, non?"

Grunlek devait sûrement avoir choisi quelque chose qui n'attirerait pas l'attention sur son bras. Il avait un bon costume de chevalier. Si ses pronostiques étaient bons, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il ait choisi cela.

"C'est un bon costume, Spiderman. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Moi j'ai choisi Waluigi. Je le trouve marrant."

Il commençait décidément à s'impatienter, derrière cette fenêtre.

"En plus, les couleurs sont sympathiques. Tu ne trouves pas? Babette a dit que ça m'allait bien."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Mani acquiesça. Il pouvait presque sentir sa soeur sourire de soulagement alors qu'il refusait quand même de lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle vint se poser à côté de lui, observant la rue et les enfants qui y défilaient.

"Les filles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Les garçons aussi, je suppose." Elle lui adressa un regard. "On va faire le tour du patté de maison. C'est un peu grand mais Shina est motivée. Je ne pense pas qu'on fera tout. Grunlette n'avait pas l'air bien quand je l'ai appelé au téléphone. Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter un peu plus tôt que prévu. Elle va faire la gueule mais on doit privilégier le bien commun."

Mani fronça les sourcils, embêté.

"Comment on sait qu'on privilégie le bien commun? C'est tellement compliqué...

-On écoute la majorité du public. C'est ça le bien commun.

-Comment tu l'as compris?

-C'est Babette qui me l'a dit." Elle réussit à le faire décrocher son regard de la fenêtre. "Elle est triste que tu ne lui parles plus.

-Je lui parlerais demain.

-Si les filles arrivent avant, parle-lui à ce moment-là. C'est idiot de leur en vouloir parce que tu es fâché après moi. C'est indigne de toi.

-J'aime pas qu'on me trahisse.

-On trahit tout le monde tout le temps.

-Pas tout le monde. Et pas tout le temps. Et puis, c'est notre boulot de faire ça. Mais pas entre nous.

-Pourquoi pas?"

Mani fronça les sourcils, embêté. Il avait conscience que sa soeur tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait un peu trop loin mais il ne dit rien.

"Promets-moi de lui parler. Elle t'aime bien. Et je sais que tu l'aimes bien aussi."

Il resta silencieux un instant avant d'accepter, mais seulement le lendemain tout de même. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les autres, même pour sa soeur.

Mani observa avec curiosité les trois bols de bonbons remplis à ras-bord et posés sur le matelas double et qui se renverseraient dès que quiconque ferait le moindre mouvement. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment que se décida Balthazar pour sauter sur le matelas à pieds joints et l'écraser à moitié. L'un des bols se renversa entièrement et les deux autres se virent plus ou moins vidés sous le geste. Théo gueula un peu pour la forme mais se laissa tomber à son tour, étant bien plus lourd. Mani grogna et tenta d'attraper quoi que ce soit pour échapper à son funeste destin. Ses doigts s'allongèrent autant que possible vers le pied du lit sans qu'il réussisse cependant à l'attraper. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Shinddha et Grunlek qui firent semblant de rien en choisissant des films à regarder. Finalement, Théo se releva, tirant Balthazar par le bras avec lui. Mani pu enfin se relever et ne se gêna pas pour jeter un oreiller sur les deux traitres. Shinddha attrapa facilement le projectile et le laissa retomber au sol tandis que Grunlek sortit un DVD de l'armoire dans un cri de satisfaction. Il alla mettre le CD dans le lecteur avant de rejoindre Mani sur le matelas tandis que Shinddha, Balthazar et Théo étaient posés sur le lit.

Mani récupéra la télécommande et démarra le film, laissant le soin à son ami de ranger de nouveau les bonbons qui s'étaient étalés sur le matelas. Le cadet soupira en voyant tout le sucre étalé qu'il tenta de faire tomber au sol sans grand succès. Balthazar se pencha au-dessus du lit pour attraper l'un des bols et le poser sur le lit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, seul Grunlek suivait le film, les quatre autres se balançant des sucreries, des oreillers et des insultes les uns les autres. Mani aurait bien été incapable de dire comment ça avait commencé - probablement Théo qui se serait moqué de Shin ou de Balthazar pour avoir sursauté à un moment effrayant - mais ce n'était pas important, il s'amusait. Quand Grunlek se serait déconcentré du film, il se plaindrait peut-être un peu mais pas trop longtemps. Il ne savait déjà plus de quoi parlait le film au final.

Grunlek se tourna vaguement vers lui sans faire réellement attention, l'attrapant par l'épaule. Mani se tourna immédiatement vers lui, attendant sa question d'un air attentif.

"Peux-tu m'aider pour mon bras? Je commence à avoir un peu mal.

-Bien sûr."

Il se glissa derrière son ami et releva son t-shirt pour défaire les sangles. Il finit de détacher le bras et se leva pour aller le poser sur le placard. En revenant, il croisa le regard de Shinddha qui regarda ensuite Grunlek qui tentait de remettre correctement son costume avec son bras restant. En même temps, les deux amis le rejoignirent pour l'aider. Ils l'aidèrent ensuite à mieux s'installer sur le matelas, un oreiller dans le dos. Balthazar leur jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se pencher à nouveau pour poser un bol de bonbons sur les genoux du plus jeune. Théo fit mine de rien, se tournant à nouveau vers le film.

"Ce film est nul. Pourquoi vous l'avez mis?

-Pour t'emmerder." rétorqua Shinddha en grimpant sur le lit pour s'écraser contre Balthazar qui s'endormait presque.

-On va en regarder un autre?

-Tu seras endormi avant la fin de celui-là.

-Pas si tu me laisses boire le soda.

-Comme si on avait envie que tu t'énerves à cette heure-ci. Merci mais on tient à pouvoir s'endormir à un moment. Et ce n'est pas en te faisant boire une connerie de soda énergétique à presque 23 heures."

Ils allaient se disputer quand Mani leur balança un oreiller à la figure avant de se lover contre Shinddha qui se laissa être écrasé sans rien dire alors qu'il se faisait enlacer.

Plus tard, Mani fixa le petit réveil qui brillait doucement dans le noir qui affichait l'heure en rouge, les yeux fatigués. Il tenait Shinddha contre lui et, pour une raison inexpliquée, Balthazar était roulé à côté d'eux, la main accrochée à celle de Théo qui était sur le lit avec Grunlek, chacun à l'une des extrémités. Il se redressa, se glissant hors de la prise de ses amis pour aller chercher les quelques bonbons qui restaient, en silence. Il était relativement satisfait de sa soirée qui s'était avérée bien meilleure que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, bien que tout ne se soit pas passé comme prévu. Il détestait les imprévus, en temps normal - Balthazar l'avait attaqué à coup de crosse de golf à cause d'un imprévu - mais celui-ci n'était pas tellement mauvais. Et Mani se dit qu'il devrait peut-être laisser un peu plus le hasard se faire.


End file.
